Harry Potter e a Batalha Sagrada
by James V Potter
Summary: Novos poderes serão descobertos... Novas aventuras... Novos sentimentos... Novos aliados... Embarque nessas aventura e descubra o que está para acontecer com Harry Potter e seus amigos nessa nova e eletrizante aventura.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

O mundo esta mudado. Isso pode ser notado na água, na terra, no ar... Pode ser notado nas estrelas. Algumas coisas que não deviam ter sido esquecidas, se perderam.

A verdade tornou-se lenda.

A lenda tornou-se mito.

Durante mais de duas mil eras terrestres o derradeiro mal ficou esquecido até que finalmente surgiu a oportunidade e seduziu um novo humano ao poder.

Descendente de uma nobre linhagem de bruxos, Morgoth Bauglir percorreu os caminhos mais tortuosos da magia aperfeiçoando e refinando-a de uma maneira que até mesmo os mais terríveis seres que habitavam o submundo tivessem repulsa de sua alma tão maculada.

Alguns o idolatravam acima de tudo, alguns tinham certeza que ele era um Deus do inferno, aquele que traria liberdade ao povo que havia sido condenado a viver na escuridão do mundo por perturbar a paz que reinava naquele lugar.

Com ele, várias guerras começaram, reinos inteiros foram destruídos, reduzidos a cinzas. Milhares de pessoas, bruxas e não-bruxas, foram mortas. Criaturas divinas foram mortas em busca de mais destruição e poder.

Porém, ninguém é mais sábio que a natureza e ao mesmo tempo em que um mal tão grande crescia e dominava o mundo, um novo bruxo nasceu para equilibrar a balança entre o bem e o mal.

Ainda jovem, quando ele começou a mostrar sinais de quão grande seria o seu futuro, a guerra chegou a sua aldeia e como sempre a destruição veio junto.

Ele tentou de tudo para ajudar a defender aquele lugar onde nasceu, lutou bravamente como um verdadeiro guerreiro em uma batalha. No entanto, sua ajuda apenas atrasou um pouco os planos de Morgoth, além de chamar uma grande atenção para si mesmo.

Logo que despertou sentindo grossas gotas de água pingando sobre seu rosto, levantou-se rapidamente e pode ver que havia muitos corpos no chão, todos ali eram seus amigos e todos estavam mortos.

Lembranças do que havia acontecido começaram a aparecer rapidamente em sua mente e desesperado ele começou a correr sem direção, até que uma coisa chamou sua atenção. Os corpos de seus pais estavam no meio daquilo tudo rodeado por algum desenho estranho que mesmo com a chuva não se apagava.

Deu um passo para frente, mas algo o impediu de chegar até eles. Tentou mais uma vez se aproximar deles, e mais uma vez sem sucesso. Todavia, dessa vez aqueles desenhos emitiram um brilho negro forte que o afastou um pouco e ele pode ver seus pais se levantarem e abrirem os olhos como se tivessem acabado de acordar.

Olhou para os olhos tão azuis de seu pai e os tão verdes de sua mãe e pode apenas ver sua mãe mexer os lábios dizendo alguma coisa como "Nós amamos você", antes de escutar o grito de dor dos dois enquanto seus corpos começavam a ser desintegrados e aquela luz brilhar mais e mais forte.

Tudo ao seu redor começou a girar, girava cada vez mais rápido, até que tudo não passava de apenas uma mancha negra e gritou. Gritou com toda a força que havia em seu peito. E jurou, jurou que acabaria com tudo aquilo por seus pais, por seus amigos, por todos.

Com esse pensamento em sua cabeça, ele se afastou de tudo e todos e começou a treinar incansavelmente, sua magia começou a ficar maior e mais forte. Começou a receber ensinamentos de alguns seres que nem sabia que existiam.

A esperança para que aquela guerra terminasse caiu sobre ele e, por mais que aquilo se tornasse mais difícil de aguentar, ele treinou por vários anos esperando finalmente cumprir o seu destino.

Gandalf X Morgoth.

Bem X Mal.

A batalha era brutal. Feitiços dos mais poderosos e mortais cruzavam por seus corpos, faíscas saiam de suas espadas quando se encontravam...

Durou dias, os dias mais longos que toda a humanidade jamais viu até que finalmente o bem sobrepujou o mal e aqueles anos de trevas finalmente haviam acabado e anos de paz estavam para começar.

O que ninguém esperava é que antes que desse seu último sopro de vida, ele profetizasse que, um dia ele retornaria ao mundo e terminaria o que havia começado.

Isso preocupou Gandalf e com medo de que isso viesse acontecer, tentou destruir aquela profecia, contudo o máximo que conseguiu fazer foi alterá-la para que quando houvesse o retorno de Morgoth Bauglir ao mundo, houvesse a chance de decidir se lutaria pelo bem ou pelo mal e que isso seria decidido pelo treinamento que ele teria para dominar seus poderes.

O esforço foi tão grande que sua caminhada na Terra foi encurtada e o registro de seus feitos foi apagado da memória de todos.

E, mais uma vez, o que não deveria ter sido esquecido, foi esquecido, por medo de todo o caos que haviam passado e não queriam lembrar, talvez.

Porém o círculo maior, como era chamado os cinco grandes magos daquela época, se reuniu uma semana depois do final da guerra e lançaram o maior encantamento que se tem ouvido na história, dividindo o mundo de antigamente, em vários outros universos forjados exclusivamente para banir as criaturas que ajudaram Bauglir a conquistar aquele reinado de trevas e também para dificultar que o terror não se espalhasse novamente tão feroz como daquela vez.

Para manter a paz reinando e temendo que algum outro bruxo tentasse subir ao trono de Deus do inferno, Os Cinco, secretamente, modificaram a mente de todos habitantes que haviam ficado naquele mundo e se esconderam em um castelo no meio de uma vasta floresta protegendo a civilização de todo mal que tentava começar a reerguer.

O tempo foi passando e Os Cinco foram envelhecendo cada vez mais, ficando cada vez mais difícil naquela jornada dura que haviam marcado para eles mesmos.

Antes que deixassem o plano terrestre, entretanto, eles escolherem os cinco jovens bruxos mais promissores no ramo da magia e ensinaram tudo o que sabiam durante vários anos e, finalmente, quando decidiram que a hora havia acabado, que o último grão de areia estava para cair, foi revelado o segredo que estava guardado durante séculos.

Foi um choque para os novos protetores, mas eles honraram o que havia sido imposto para eles e continuaram naquela luta incansável quando os outros partiram.

Os Cinco se foram, outros tomaram o lugar deles por vários séculos e outros continuaram a batalha deles que também foram substituídos até que finalmente chegou aos dias de hoje.

_____ BS _____

Na mais alta torre do castelo de luz, em uma sala que estava lacrada magicamente há vários e vários anos, uma luz intensa marrom surgiu do nada preenchendo cada pedaço daquele local e lentamente começou a se contrair ganhando uma forma a cada instante que se passava.

A luz se dissipou e um homem de cabelos brancos de feição calma e jovem, deitado no chão onde, antes, a luz havia surgido, desorientado olhando tudo ao seu redor.

Lembranças boas e tristes começaram a reaparecer no momento em que ele se sentou no chão olhando para todos os lados daquele cômodo.

Depois de vários anos tentando decifrar as lacunas que existia em sua mente, ele finalmente havia conseguido preenche-las tornando tudo mais claro.

Despreocupadamente, ele se levantou com um sorriso iluminando sua face e abriu a porta que levava para a sua parte favorita do local e ficou observando o sol surgindo lá no horizonte, no final da floresta que circulava todo o castelo.

As árvores que estavam à sua frente eram muito antigas, algumas, diziam uma lenda pouco conhecida pela maioria das pessoas, foram as primeiras que surgiram pouco depois da criação daquela terra, há tempos incontáveis. Elas tinham um ar de sabedoria e poder que havia sido guardado por todos os anos.

Existiam todos os tipos de animais naquele imenso labirinto natural. Desde as criaturas mais puras até as mais sórdidas possíveis.

- Finalmente em casa... – ele murmurou.

Ficou olhando para fora mais um tempo, até que sentiu que alguma coisa estava começando a mudar e seus olhos se fixaram onde um vento diferente começava a mexer as folhas de cima das árvores.

O sorriso havia sumido de seu rosto por um instante.

Depois de tanto tempo, finalmente a profecia começava a se realizar.

Sua atenção voltou-se para o barulho, cada vez mais alto, de alguma coisa se chocando com a porta e o sorriso que havia sumido, apareceu novamente percebendo quem era.

Com um suave balanço de cabeça, a porta se abriu e um vulto moreno passou correndo pela porta chocando-se com a mesa e um último barulho de alguém caindo no chão, gemendo de dor.

- Vejo que não mudou nada nesse tempo em que estive fora, não é verdade, Tei? – o jovem de cabelo branco perguntou sorrindo, ajudando o amigo a se levantar.

- É claro que eu mudei! – o moreno respondeu abraçando o outro. – Você não imagina o quanto de tempo eu passei enfurnado naquela porcaria de biblioteca tentando achar um meio de te trazer de volta.

Os dois se afastaram um pouco se encarando e depois começaram a rir sem parar.

- Quem diria que Tei Rahir iria passar algum tempo dentro de uma biblioteca...

- Desse jeito que você fala, Alvo, até parece que eu nunca entrei numa bibliote...

Tei parou de falar olhando para o outro que levantou uma sobrancelha, depois, com um suspiro, continuou:

- Tá! Tá! Tá! Nem para estudar eu ficava lá, mas isso não vem ao caso. Agora me conta, como você conseguiu voltar?

Soltando o ar de seus pulmões lentamente e encarando a floresta outra vez, disse com uma voz calma:

- Eu morri...

- Mas...

- Teremos tempo para falar disso outra hora. – Alvo falou assumindo uma posição séria. – Mande os generais a O Um o mais rápido possível e peça para eles trazerem essas pessoas aqui.

Enquanto falava, pegou um pedaço de pergaminho que estava em cima da mesa e começou a escrever rapidamente vários nomes neles e entregou ao amigo.

- Vá com eles e, por favor, tome cuidado dessa vez!

- Pode deixar, chefinho!

O moreno falou saindo rapidamente da sala gargalhando ao escutar o barulho de alguma coisa se partindo contra a parede.

Finalmente as coisas haviam voltado ao normal naquele castelo.

_____ BS _____

Em uma sala completamente tomada pelas sombras, a única fonte de luz vinha de uma densa chama verde, dentro da lareira ornamentada de ossos e caveiras ao lado de uma espaçosa janela que no momento se encontrava fechada.

Uma forte ventania vinda do meio do oceano que banhava a ilha na qual a enorme fortaleza das trevas se erguia, abriu a janela atraindo a atenção de Maléfico, que olhou para a chama da lareira que começou a variar de cor.

Irritado, ele não pensou duas vezes e gritou assustadoramente alto:

- Nãããããããããão!

Ele respirou fundo algumas vezes, tentando se acalmar.

- Não pode estar acontecendo de novo. Ainda existem quatro vivos... A não ser... – Ele sussurrava para sim mesmo e com um sorriso nos lábios falou em voz alta – RAVIL!

Em menos de dez segundos, a porta abre-se de repente fazendo um ser branco entrar na sala se curvando no centro dela.

- Aqui estou, meu estimado, idolatrado, o pior ser, o chefe mais temível, o verdadeiro mal de todos.

- Eu quero o meu melhor esquadrão aqui... AGORA!

Ravil fez mais uma exagerada reverência e saiu rapidamente da sala.

Alguns longos instantes depois, a porta da sala foi aberta de repente e por elas entraram dez seres com vários aspectos diferentes, todos usando grandes armaduras negras, carregando diferentes tipos de armas.

Depois da reverência, o chefe do esquadrão se adiantou e começou dizendo:

- Aqui estamos, meu esti....

- Ta bom, eu já sei. - Ele interrompeu a saudação com um gesto de mão. – Vão a O Um e destruam o que acabou de passar pelo despertar. Matem todos os que tentarem impedir.

- Sim, senhor!

O esquadrão exclamou fazendo uma reverência antes de saírem da sala, enquanto Maléfico voltava a pensar no que estava se iniciando a partir daquele momento.

_____ BS _____

Uma luz dourada flutuava por um local de um branco muito claro e neste local não havia divisão nenhuma, nem porta, nem janela, nem móveis, nada.

- Finalmente as peças foram postas em seus verdadeiros lugares. – Uma voz que vinha da luz falou. – Agora as coisas realmente começam a ficar mais interessantes.

Uma cadeira ornamentada de ouro e outras pedras preciosas apareceu no meio da sala no mesmo momento em que um tabuleiro de xadrez aparecia em frente à cadeira.

A luz começou a se mover em direção a cadeira onde se transformar em uma pessoa envolta por uma capa também branca, que falou encarando um movimento feito no tabuleiro:

- E as brancas começam.

_____ BS _____

N/B: Uou, cara. Esse capítulo fala tanto, mas não diz nada. Eu quero o próximo logo *-* João, você está de parabéns, super bem bolada a história, eu amei. Bjss, Marininha Potter.

N/A: Voltei! Espero que vocês tenham gostado desse novo prólogo.

Tenho planos para postar o capítulo um até domingo, mas não é certeza.

Comentem e façam um autor feliz!

James V Potter


	2. Festa

Capitulo um: **Festa**

Um manto negro começava a ser tingido de pequenas bolinhas brilhantes enquanto começava a encobrir a cidade de Surrey e com isso alguns bairros começavam a ficarem muito agitados, enquanto outros muito calmos.

A Rua dos Alfeneiros, naquele fim de tarde estava muito calmo. Todos os moradores estavam em suas casas, como sempre, assistindo o jornal ou, nos casos das mulheres, terminando de arrumar a cozinha do jantar.

Exceto, por um adolescente de olhos esmeraldas e cabelos desalinhados que estava sentado próximo a janela pensando em todos os acontecimentos recentes de sua vida: a morte de Alvo Dumbledore pela pessoa que somente ele confiava, Severo Snape; em como conseguir procurar e destruir todos os horcruxes, e também, quase principalmente, se ele morreria ou se tornaria um assassino no final.

Fechou olhos por um instante e imagens começaram a invadir sua mente sem pedir nenhuma licença. No segundo seguinte já estava em outro lugar, mais precisamente em cima da torre de astronomia, em Hogwarts.

**FLASH BACH**

- Draco, mate-o agora ou se afaste, para um de nós... – guinchou a mulher, mas naquele exato momento a porta para as ameias se escancarou mais uma vez e surgiu Snape, de varinha na mão, seus olhos negros apreendendo a cena, de Dumbledore apoiado na parede ais quatro Comensais da Morte, incluindo o lobisomem enfurecido e Malfoy.

- Temos um problema, Snape – disse o corpulento Amico, cujos olhos e varinha estavam igualmente fixos em Dumbledore -, o menino não parece capaz...

Mas outra vez chamara Snape pelo nome, baixinho.

- Severo...

O som assustou Harry mais que qualquer coisa naquela noite. Pela primeira vez, Dumbledore estava suplicando.

Snape não respondeu, adiantou-se e tirou Malfoy do caminho com um empurrão. Os três Comensais da Morte recuaram calados. Até o lobisomem pareceu se encolher.

Snape fitou Dumbledore por um momento, e havia repugnância e ódio gravados nas linhas duras do seu rosto.

- Severo... Por favor...

Snape ergueu a varinha e apontou diretamente para Dumbledore.

- _Avada Kedavra!_

Um jorro de luz verde disparou da ponta de sua varinha e atingiu Dumbledore no peito. O grito de horror de Harry jamais saiu; silencioso e paralisado, ele foi obrigado a presenciar Dumbledore explodir no ar: por uma fração de segundo, ele pereceu pairar suspenso sob a caveira brilhante e, em seguida, foi caindo lentamente de costas, como uma grande boneca de trapos, por cima das ameias, e desapareceu de vista...

**FIM DO FLASH BACK**

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por três corujas que pousaram no parapeito da janela esticando as pernas para ele que prontamente pegou as cartas deixando-as três livres para saíram voando por aquele lindo começo de noite de lua cheia.

Assim que Harry já não conseguia mais ver as corujas, olhou para os três envelopes pardos em sua mão, reconhecendo rapidamente duas daquelas cartas.

A primeira de sua professora de transfiguração, agora diretora de Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall.

A segunda carta, ele nem precisaria ter lido o nome do remetente, nunca seria possível apagar aquelas letras delicadas e finas impressas no pergaminho; aquela era com certeza a carta da sua melhor amiga, Hermione Granger. A última, também, ele nem precisaria olhar o nome. Só uma pessoa tinha uma letra que poderia ser comparada com a do hagrid de tão ilegível que era como a do seu melhor amigo, Rony Weasley.

Por um instante, a sua mente teve receio de que aquelas cartas não fossem realmente de seus amigos, mas sua curiosidade foi maior que o receio e a sua certeza de que ninguém poderia imitar aquelas letras dos amigos, abriu a de Rony:

Ele ficou com receio de que as quartas não fossem de seus amigos, mas as sua curiosidade foi maior que o medo e abriu a de rony:

"Harry,

_Como estão as coisas ai com os trouxas? Eles não estão te tratando muito mal, estão?_

_Quando nós encontrarmos-nos eu te dou o seu presente de aniversário, tá? Papai pediu para avisar que nós vamos para Romênia essas férias ver Carlinhos. Vai haver uma comemoração de alguma coisa que aconteceu há muito tempo por lá e só os familiares podem ir._

_Pena que não poderemos te levar junto. Parece que não ia ter lugar para você._

_Você é da família, mas as outras pessoas não veem assim, então já viu, né._

_Mudando de assunto. Você vai voltar para Hogwarts esse ano? Ou vamos começar a fazer você-sabe-oque? E sim, nós, eu e a mione, vamos te ajudar em tudo o que for preciso e não adianta tentar fugir sem a gente. Acharemos você antes mesmo que possa pensar em Quadribol._

_Começamos juntos, no primeiro ano, e vamos terminar juntos, mesmo que seja em Hogwarts._

Rony Weasley

_PS: Você precisa conversar com a Gina. Já está ficando irritante de tanto que ela quer ir ai conversar com você."_

Ao acabar de ler, várias perguntas estavam em sua mente. Algumas delas era: Por que será que eu não estou triste com o fim do namoro, pelo menos não o quanto eu esperava? Por que eu não sinto mais aquele negócio em meu peito quando lembro da gina? Será que ela não é o que eu pensava que era? Por que será que eu estou com tantos "porquês" na cabeça?

Ele chacoalhou a cabeça, tentando jogar fora aqueles montes de "porquês" já que não ia conseguir achar as respostas que gostaria.

Pegou a carta de Hermione e começou a ler:

"_Oi, Harry._

_Como você esta?Seus tios estão te tratando bem? Espero que sim, por que se não serei obrigado ter uma conversinha com eles ai, ouviu bem?(Risos)_

_Mas e sobre aquele assunto, você irá fazer mesmo ou voltará para Hogwarts?_

'_To com muitas saudades. Parece que nesses dias que se passaram desde que voltamos de Hogwarts,se passou muito mais do que apenas um mês._

_Precisamos marcar algum dia alguma coisa para fazermos junto. Eu e você. E o Rony também_

_Com amor,_

_Hermione Granger"_

Seu coração começou a pulsar mais rápido em seu peito fazendo com que alguma coisa que estava guardado lá no fundo de sua alma começasse a trincar e a espalhar um outro tipo de sensação em seu corpo.

"O que será que é isso?" – ele pensou intrigado. – "Porque será que isso... Essa coisa está começando a me perturbar?".

- POTTER... Desce aqui AGORA!

Harry achou estranho ouvir seu nome sendo chamado naquele horário, até porque ele nunca havia lhe dirigido a palavra naqueles últimos dias. Não que ele estivesse achando ruim com isso. Não! Era até melhor. Mas achou melhor descer antes que seu tio ficasse irritado e começasse a implicar com ele.

- Tio, o que você qu... Mione, o que você faz aqui?

O garoto perguntou observando a garota do lado de fora da casa visivelmente desconfortável com a situação em que estava.

- Eu vim fazer uma visitinha, porque não gostou?

Hermione disse abrindo um grande sorriso ao vê-lo atrás de Valter que ainda estava na porta de entrada. Murmurou alguma coisa que os dois jovens não entenderam e saiu dali o mais veloz que seu corpo podia.

Um sorriso estava estampado na face dos dois ali na porta um olhando para o outro.

Harry sentia seu coração bater cada vez mais rapidamente e também aquela gostosa sensação ficar mais intensa a cada momento. Rapidamente, o moreno passou os olhos pelas belas formas acentuadas da amiga, nos longos cabelos e principalmente nos finos e delicados lábios rosados que lhe atraia a atenção.

"Que sabor será que ele tem?" – Ele não pode deixar de se assustar com o pensamento que havia lhe acabado de surgir.

- Harry, você esta bem? – Hermione perguntou preocupada vendo o amigo balançar a cabeça. Baixou o tom da voz e tornou a perguntar – A cicatriz esta doendo?

- Ã... Cla... Claro... Eu estou bem... Vamos conversar em outro lugar? – Harry perguntou de pressa.

- Vamos. Que tal seu quarto? – Hermione perguntou forçando um sorriso

- É a primeira porta á direita. – Harry falou apontando um lugar qualquer no andar de cima.

Ela começou a subir as escadas tranquilamente enquanto ele apenas a observava pensando em como ele nunca percebera a quão bonita a amiga havia se tornado nesses últimos anos.

"Só pode ser esse novo estilo de roupa. Não é possível! Quer parar de pensar nisso!?".

Começou a subir as escadas rapidamente, porém, antes que pudesse chegar ao fim da escada, escutou seu primo cantarolando escondido lá no corredor.

- O Harry tá apaixonado... Apaixonadinho pela amiguinha maluca também...

Harry ficou estático no degrau que estava com um pé em direção a um outro.

"Será que isso é verdade? Não! Isso é apenas uma brincadeira idiota dele. Mas toda brincadeira tem um fundo de verdade, não? Pelas Barbas de merlin, se Duda percebeu isso, será que a Hermione percebeu também? Não ela não pode saber, pois isso não é verdade" - Harry pensava em pânico - "Além do mais é a primeira vez que eu sinto isso. Será? Claro que é. Se eu fosse você eu não pensaria isso... Ah, cala a boca! Mas como eu vou calar a boca sendo que eu sou apenas a sua consciência? Ah, então para de ficar enchendo a minha cabeça com essas coisas...".

Quando lembrou que Hermione estava em seu quarto lhe esperando, começou a ganhar um tom vermelho no rosto e também começou a ficar um pouco nervoso.

"Será que eu conto para ela hoje? Não, porque o que eu vou contar? Eu não sinto nada por ela! E se você saber o que ela sente antes? Isso, quando eu souber o que ela sente, se eu souber, eu conto para ela. Pena que eu nunca poderei contar para ela, já que ela gosta do Rony, assim como ele gosta dela. Mas também, por que eu vou contar para ela se a pessoa que eu sou apaixonado é a Gina? Tem certeza... Ah, de novo não! Me deixa em paz!".

- Cala a boca seu animal! – exclamou voltando a subir a escada ouvindo a risada exagerada do Duda lá em baixo.

Ao entrar em seu quarto, Hermione estava sentada na cama, observando uma foto de seus pais que estava em seu criado do mudo. "Ela é linda! Como só fui perceber isso agora? Devo ser muito burro mesmo.".

- Nossa Harry, porque você demorou tanto para chegar? – Hermione perguntou assim que se virou e o viu parado na porta.

- Meus tios estavam fazendo algumas perguntas... Você sabe o jeito que eles – Harry respondeu ficando levemente corado com a mentira. - _Você sabe que eu não gosto de ninguém da sua laia aqui dentro de casa. Trate tira ela daqui rápido._ - Harry falou imitando seu tio, fazendo Hermione dar risada.

Ficou encarando aqueles olhos cor de mel por vários minutos, horas, ou, quem sabe ainda, semanas; pelo menos foi a sensação que ele teve. Quando voltou a sim, para quebrar aquele clima meio pesado que estava ficando, resolveu perguntar alguma coisa:

Harry ficou olhando aqueles olhos cor de mel por vários minutos, horas, ou quem sabe, talvez semanas, pelo menos para ele. E quadno ele voltou em si, para não ficar com um clima muito chato, como já estava ficando Harry resolveu perguntar alguma coisa:

- Mione, posso saber o motivo de sua visita? - "Nossa que pergunta idiota, não tinha nenhuma outra não? Até parece que você não gostou da visita dela..." - Acabei de receber a sua coruja, mas eu nem respondi, e nós nem combinamos nada ou eu esqueci de alguma coisa?

- Nada! Depois que eu acabei de mandar sua carta, mudei de ideia e aqui estou eu.

- Mas...

- Harry, eu não acredito que você não se lembra que dia é hoje! – Hermione disse com um grande sorriso nos lábios.

Harry tentou lembrar que dia era, mas nada muito importante vinha em sua cabeça.

- Harry, você é a única pessoa que eu conheço que se esquece do próprio aniversário... Hoje é a véspera do seu aniversário, trinta de julho. - Hermione disse como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo - Eu pensei que nós poderíamos sair para festejar seu aniversário.

- É uma ótima ideia. Mas tem um problema... – Harry falou um pouco desanimado.

- Qual? – Hermione disse ficando preocupada.

- Eu não tenho nenhum dinheiro trouxa aqui comigo. – respondeu muito vermelho. – A gente podia passar em Gringots trocar um pouco, mas ai iria ficar muito tarde.

Hermione sorriu despreocupada e disse:

- Vamos fazer assim, então. Eu pago as coisas hoje. Trouxe bastante dinheiro comigo já que eu suspeitava disso.

- Ah, não mione...

- Ah, não mione, o que? Nós vamos sair sim, e não adianta reclamar, e... Se for te acalmar, depois você me devolve, ok? – Hermione disse ficando irritada.

- Tudo bem mione, mas aonde nos iremos? – Harry falou ainda contrariado.

- Nós vamos passar no Shopping comprar umas roupas porque você não vai querer sair assim, vai? – Hermione perguntou vendo as roupas largas e grandes no corpo do amigo.

- O que é que tem?

- Nada. Mas vamos logo que eu quero comprar algumas coisinhas também.

Harry pegou sua varinha que se encontrava perto de uma outro foto, dessa vez de seus amigos, na escrivaninha do quarto e a colocou no cós da calça e acompanhou Hermione que o esperava para descer a escada.

Eles já estavam saindo da casa quando a morena parou e ficou olhando para o amigo que não entendia o que havia acontecido.

- Vá avisar seus tios. Eles podem ficar preocupados!

- Eu duvido muito.

O moreno falou dando ombros, mas sobre o olhar "McGonagall" da amiga, deu meia volta e foi em direção a sala onde seus tios estavam.

Hermione ficou esperando ele em frente a porta quando o viu voltando completamente corado e olhando para o chão. Perguntou com vontade de sorrir imaginando o que haviam falado para ele:

- Vamos?

Harry não disse nada, apenas abriu a porta e esperou que Hermione saísse para que pudesse sair e fechar a porta.

- Hermione, como nós vamos? Agente podia aparatar depois daquela esquina – Harry falou indicando com o dedo a direção. – Foi lá que eu aparatei pela primeira vez com Dumble...

O moreno ficou em silêncio ao lembrar-se de Dumbledore. Ainda doía quando pensava que seu mentor morreu para que ele ficasse a salvo dos comensais lá em cima da torre. Talvez se Dumbledore não tivesse o paralisado, talvez ele pudesse estar vivo agora e poderia ajudá-lo em sua luta contra Voldemort.

Hermione percebeu que Harry ainda se culpava pela morte do diretor, falou tentando acabar com aquele mal estar do amigo:

- Hei, não fica assim não. Você precisa parar de se culpar. Você não tem culpa do que aconteceu.

- Mas... Se... Se ele não tivesse me parado, ele poderia estar vivo agora.

Hermione levantou a cabeça do moreno e o encarou.

- Harry, isso que Dumbledore fez, foi uma escolha dele. Nada nem ninguém poderiam impedir. Dumbledore sabe o que faz. Aposto que ele tinha tudo planejado. Ele sempre está dois passos a frente de todo mundo. Você me entende?

Afirmou tristemente com a cabeça, ainda olhando para os olhos cor de mel em sua frente.

- Bom! Agora vê se anima, porque se não eu também vou ficar triste também.

A amiga falou fazendo biquinho de triste o que fez sair uma risada tímida do moreno.

- Você não presta, mione!

Harry falou rindo junto com Hermione quando ela se fingia de ofendia.

- Sério, agora, mione. Como a gente vai? É melhor irmos logo, antes que a rua inteira apareça na janela para olhar para a gente.

Hermione olhou em volta e viu que havia gente na janela em todas as casas próximas a número quatro, inclusive nela. Rapidamente começou a procurar alguma coisa na bolsa que trazia com sigo e tirou uma chave de lá.

Murmurou alguma coisa que harry não conseguiu entender e caminhou em direção a um carro que só agora ele havia reparado a existência.

Ele correu em direção da amiga que já o aguardava dentro do carro olhando para fora esperando por ele.

Assim que entrou no carro não pode deixar de olhar tudo rapidamente sem acreditar no que via.

- Desde quando você sabe dirigir? – Harry perguntou sentando-se melhor no banco de couro do carro. – E de quem é esse carro?

- Meus pais me fizeram tirar a carta de direção ano passado. Eles queriam que eu fizesse para meus parentes não estranharem esse fato. – Ela respondeu normalmente ligando o carro. – E esse carro é meu. Ganhei dos meus avós e dos meus pais de aniversário. Eu adoro essa cor preta dele. Ele é bonito, não é?

- Hermione, é uma BMW Z4. Obvio que é bonita! – Falou indignado. – Aposto que é do modelo novo ainda.

- Deve ser... Sei lá!

- Posso dirigir ele depois? Deixa!

Hermione olhou assustada para ele que a olhava com aquela cara que raramente conseguia dizer não.

- Não! Bem... Quer dizer. Você não tem carta. Então não dá. Se não é claro que eu deixaria. Como foi as férias?

A partir daí a rumo da conversa passou a ser outro.

- Não sabia que comprar roupas cansava tanto. – Harry falou colocando as sacolas no banco traseiro do carro indo se sentar logo em seguida. – Não sei como você tem pique!

- Nem é assim também. Olha à hora, Harry! Eu to atrasada.

- Atrasada para que?

- Umas coisas que eu tenho que fazer antes de dormir. Nada de interessante.

Hermione percebeu que o moreno não havia aceitado aquela resposta, mas fingiu que não havia percebido nada daquilo.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, mas como sempre que os dois estavam juntos, uma conversa animada começava e eles se divertiam juntos. Principalmente quando os dois começaram a discutir quem era mais desafinado cantando uma música qualquer que tocava no rádio.

A residência Granger era enorme. A casa tinha três andares com várias janelas, portas e casada; era inteira branca com apenas alguns detalhes em uma tonalidade de azul claro igual a de algumas das várias flores que haviam no grande jardim que a circulava.

Várias árvores, colocadas perfeitamente em seus lugares, deixavam a casa com um ar calmo e tranquilo, além de muita sombra nos dias ensolarados de verão.

- Vamos, Harry? – Hermione falou enquanto saia do carro, tirando Harry de seus pensamentos.

- Ah, me desculpe... Vamos sim... – Harry falou envergonhado – Mione é muito bonita. Aposto que minha tia ficaria com inveja desse jardim.

- Ah, Harry, ela é bonita sim. – Ela falou com um sorriso tímido estampado no rosto. – Minha mãe vai adorar saber disso. Ela tem um chodó muito grande com o jardim.

A parte de dentro da casa, como Harry pode perceber tinha o mesmo ar tranquilo, havia o contraste de todas as cores e todas combinavam entre si e com os móveis.

"Agora eu sei onde a mione aprendeu a ser organizada.", pensou.

Alguns minutos depois de Harry escutar a amiga avisando que já havia chegado, escutou passos vindos da escada e pode ver o Senhor e a Sra. Granger estavam descendo sorrindo e conversando animadamente entre si.

Ao se aproximarem Hermione falou toda sorridente:

- Pai, mãe, esse é o Harry. Vocês se lembram dele?

- Claro que sim, minha filha. – O Sr. Granger respondeu, beijando o rosto de sua filha – Como vai Harry? – O Sr. granger perguntou apertando a mão do rapaz.

- Tudo bem, obrigado. E com o senhor?

- Bem, mas, por favor, nada de formalidade, me chame somente de Frank.

- Ok, senh... Frank – Harry disse ficando levemente corado.

- Harry tudo bem contigo? - A Sra. granger perguntou

- Bem, obrigado e com a Senhora?

- Bem também, mas, por favor, me chame de Jane, sou muito nova ainda para Senhora - disse sorrindo.

Os quatro foram para a sala de visitas e ficaram conversando animadamente sobre varias coisas banais.

Já se passavam das dez e meia da noite quando Hermione se levantou do sofá ao lado do amigo, estendendo a mão para ele que prontamente a atendeu já levantando.

-Vou levar o Harry para seu quarto para que ele possa se arrumar, tudo bem mãe?

- Tudo bem minha filha.

Harry ao pedir licença para os Granger, curioso para saber para que ele teria que se arrumar, começou a seguir Hermione.

Depois que terminaram de subir as escadas, a morena parou em frente a uma porta dupla de madeira.

- Harry, é aqui que você vai ficar.

Harry abriu a porta e pode ver um grande quarto bege. Havia uma cama de casal encostado na parede de frente para a porta, um armário de uma madeira escura do lado esquerdo do quarto, uma porta, onde havia o banheiro, dois quadros de uma natureza morta colocado cuidadosamente pela parede além de uma prateleira com alguns livros e uma escrivaninha logo em baixo.

- Tem certeza que esse é o quarto certo? – Harry perguntou olhando para dentro.

- Claro que tenho Harry. – Hermione falou – No armário estão as toalhas de banho e as suas coisas. Dolores já deve ter trazido. Depois eu passo aqui para descermos junto. Às 23h30min está bom para você? Ah! Meu quarto é o do lado, caso você precise de alguma coisa.

- Claro Hermione, até depois então.

Assim que Hermione saiu, Harry entrou no quarto e foi deitar um pouquinho, já que tinha tempo, para pensar em tudo o que havia acontecido naquele final de dia.

Deitando, começou a pensar naquela sensação estranha que começou a sentir pela sua amiga, em tudo o que ele teria que fazer de agora em diante e pensando, principalmente, em quando a sua vida começaria a se tornar mais alegre.

Sem perceber, acabou adormecendo.

_____ BS _____

Hermione entrou em seu quarto, se apoiou na porta e soltou um pequeno suspiro de alivio e depois andou até seu closet para escolher a roupa perfeita para aquela noite que estava planejando há quase duas semanas.

"Não pode ser muito social, porque se não o Harry irá perceber que tem alguma coisa acontecendo", pensava enquanto passava a mão pelos seus vestidos. "O que eu vou usar?"

Tranquilamente ela parou em frente ao espelho e inclinou a cabeça para o lado olhando para si mesma com a roupa que havia escolhido em sua frente. Franziu o cenho mudando a posição da cabeça e colocou de lado aquilo.

E o ritual se repetiu mais algumas vezes até que finalmente se deu por convencida de que estava bom e pegou uma toalha felpuda que estava cuidadosamente posta em uma prateleira com algumas outras e foi para o banheiro.

Despiu-se lentamente apreciando o momento enquanto via o vapor da água que saia do chuveiro subindo para o teto onde se agrupavam e começavam a se espalhar para o restante do cômodo.

Assim que a água começou a escorrer pelo corpo, sentiu um grande alivio, como se todo o nervosismo do dia e ainda toda aquela ansiedade do momento "pré-festa" estivesse indo junto.

Enquanto passava o sabonete pelo corpo, sua mente começou a vagar por uma série de lugares, momentos e pessoas, e em uma pessoa seu pensamento parou e ficou divagando.

Algum tempo depois, fechou o chuveiro falando sozinha:

- Droga, Hermione! Você não pode pensar ficar pensando isso dele. Ele é seu amigo!

"Mas bem que não acharia ruim fazer o que você estava pensando com..."

- Estou ficando biruta. – estava indignada – Estou discutindo com minha consciência. E minha consciência não está falando coisa com coisa. Ninguém merece!

"Não estou contra você. Nunca! Apenas sei o que você tanto teima que não quer ver."

- Chega! – Irritada, quase gritou _–"__Tudo que você me diz / [...] Me deixa a abeira do colapso / Cale a boca quando eu estiver falando com você / Cale a boca / Cale a boca / Cale a boca / Cale a boca quando eu estiver falando com você / Cale a boca / Cale a boca / Cale a boca / Cale a boca... Estou a ponto de explodir."*._

Saiu pisando duro do banheiro ainda cantando alto em sua mente bloqueando as palavras irritantes que sua consciência tanto dizia e ligou seu aparelho de som.

De irritada foi a benevolência em uma fração de segundo.

Sua música favorita começava a tocar naquele momento e com um sorriso grande começou a cantar enquanto fazia alguns passos da coreografia antes de rodando ir pegar a roupa que havia escolhido.

Algum tempo depois, estava parada em frente ao espelho murmurando uma música qualquer que tocava sem prestar atenção observando-se a procura de algum problema de última hora.

Tudo estava perfeito.

Olhou para o relógio suspirou. Já eram 23h e 30 minutos. Hora de ir chamar o amigo.

Toc, Toc, Toc...

Toc, Toc, Toc...

Toc, Toc, Toc...

Hermione achou estranho não ouvir barulho nenhum lá dentro inclusive não ouvir a voz de Harry.

Abriu, lentamente, a porta, olhou para os lados e viu que tudo estava como estava antes, quando o havia deixado ali. Seus olhos param na cama e encontrou ali o que estava procurando.

Um tímido sorriso se formava enquanto entrava no quarto e ia em direção a cama observando-o respirar calmamente dormindo.

"Dormindo ele nem parece aquele Harry preocupado e nervoso com aquele mestiço idiota. Até parece um anjinho... Hermione pare de pensar nisso! Mas vai dizer que você não acha ele lindo assim? Não. Você acha ele lindo sempre. Hermione! Vamos, você tem que acordar ele para descerem..."

- Harry – chamou baixinho, balançando levemente o braço dele – Harry...

- Ahn?... Mione, o que você 'ta fazendo aqui? – Harry perguntou levantando-se rapidamente

- Harry, eu vim te chamar para você descer, mas vejo que você ainda não se aprontou - hermione disse com sorrindo para Harry.

"Por que ela tem que sorrir desse jeito?", pensou olhando-a nos olhos "Harry o que você ta pensando da mione? Ela é a sua amiga e além do mais era para você estar pensando na Gina. Somente na Gina! Você gosta dela, esqueceu?! Não, claro que não, mas eu gosto da mione também, será que eu to apaixonado pela mione?".

- Me desculpe. Eu acho que dormi um pouquinho – Harry disse se espreguiçando envergonhado.

- Sei... Agora vai lá tomar um banho enquanto eu espero você aqui.

Hermione sentou na cama e apontou para a porta onde era o banheiro e Harry segui para lá rapidamente.

Alguns minutos depois, Harry saiu do banho com uma toalha grande enrolada cintura e uma outra pequena secando o cabelo que ao ver hermione deitada em sua cama, ficou completamente vermelho e falou com uma voz fraca:

- Mione, me desculpe, eu esqueci de pegar a roupa...

- 'Que? – Hermione indagou voltando seu olhar para o amigo ficando vermelha enquanto seus olhos percorriam o mesmo caminho que uma gota de água fazia pelo corpo do moreno.

"O quabribol fez muito bem para Harry...", Hermione pensou.

- Eu esqueci de pegar a roupa, me ajuda a escolher? – Harry perguntou indo em ao outro lado do quarto parando em frente ao armário.

- Claro! – Hermione falou se pondo de pé ficando ao lado de Harry – Coloca essa camisa e essa calça preta.

- 'Brigado. – Harry disse pegando as roupas e voltando para o banheiro para se trocar

Harry voltou algum, poucos segundos, depois, colocou seu tênis, passo um pouco do perfume e perguntou:

- Vamos aonde mione?

- Apenas me siga!

Pegou a mão do moreno (fingindo não perceber seus rostos ganharem uma nova cor) e saíram do quarto em direção as escadas que levariam para o andar de baixo.

_____ HP _____

A toca estava numa bagunça maior ainda aquela noite.

Malas espalhadas por todos os lados. Pessoas correndo de um lado para outro procurando os pertences que haviam acabado de lembrar tentando vestir as peças finais de sua roupa. Outras, já prontas, apenas ajudavam no que era possível.

- Rony, onde está o meu sapato que estava no seu quarto? – Fred perguntou passando correndo por ele.

- Deve estar lá, Fred – Rony gritou, correndo para o outro lado da casa procurando sua camisa vermelha favorita – E se não estiver, procure.

Depois, quando todos já haviam arrumado a sua mala, a maioria dos Weasley's estavam sentados esperando que a caçula terminasse de se arrumar e descesse.

- Mãe, aonde esta a Gina? Já esta na hora! – Rony perguntou olhando para o relógio mais uma vez naquele mesmo minuto.

- É mesmo mãe, todos já devem estar lá. Mãe... – Fred disse

- ... Vai lá ver como ela está. – Jorge continuou

- Eu já volto

A senhora Weasley disse levantando-se do sofá e subindo as escadas rapidamente.

- Gina, você esta ai? – perguntou batendo na porta.

- To sim... Entra.

- Ginevra Molly Weasley, eu não acredito que a senhorita ainda não esta pronta, já estão todos te esperando – A senhora Weasley disse vendo sua filha arrumando o cabelo.

- Mãe, eu não posso fazer magia fora de Hogwarts, esqueceu?-Gina falou tentando terminar de arrumar o cabelo

- Vem cá, você poderia ter me chamado, não é mesmo?! – disse a senhora Weasley e rapidamente o cabelo ficou pronto – Agora vamos...

- Eu vou pegar o presente – Gina disse e se caminhou até o armário, onde pegou uma pequena, mas comprida, caixa – Vamos.

- Já não era sem tempo, hein Gina... Você ta se arrumando tanto assim por causa do Harry? – Rony disse deixando-a mais vermelha que seu vestido.

- Não enche Rony... E você? Esta bonito assim por causa da mione, não é mesmo? – gina disse deixando um Rony Weasley totalmente envergonhado - Papai nós vamos de que?

- Chave de portal. – disse o senhor Weasley com seu jeito pacato. – Consegui com uma amiga que trabalha no departamento de transporte. Agora vamos nos posicionando em frente a esse jornal.

- E o Gui e a Fleur? Eles não vão? – Gina perguntou

- Eles não poderão ir conosco agora, mas talvez eles apareçam mais tarde – A senhora Weasley respondeu.

- Nós vamos no três, ok? – todos confirmaram e os que estavam sentados se levantaram – Um... Dois... TRÊS...

Os seis apareceram em frente a casa e viram que uma senhora de estatura pequena e cabelos brancos estava parada ali em frente com um ar bondoso.

- Boa noite! Vocês devem ser os Weasley's, estou certa?

- Isso mesmo... – A senhora weasley disse

- Vamos entrar, só faltam vocês... É por aqui. – a senhora disse andando a uma porta de vidro que estava aberta do lado de fora da casa.

A sala de jogos era grande, possuía vários jogos trouxas, e algumas mesas espalhadas por todos os lados com vários salgados e refrigerantes e em um canto uma mesa grande com salgados, refrigerantes e um enorme bolo de chocolate com morango.

Várias pessoas conversavam animadamente brincando com os outros esperando a hora em que o aniversariante iria chegar.

Assim que os Weasley's chegaram, todos se separam e foram para seus grupos de amigos entrando na festa.

- Eles já devem estar chegando – a senhora Granger disse chamando a atenção de todos.

Todos correram para se esconder em um lugar e a luz foi a apagada poucos instantes de a porta começar a abrir lentamente.

_____ HP _____

Harry já estava indo em direção a porta quando acabou de descer as escadas quando Hermione o puxou sorrindo.

- Por ai não! Vamos a outro lugar.

Achou estranho por um momento, mas depois relaxou porque sabia que alguma coisa estava acontecendo ali e que principalmente era alguma arte da pessoa que estava segurando sua mão.

Passaram algumas portas que Harry não havia percebido antes, até que Hermione parou em frente a uma outra porta com um sorriso de ansiedade e nervosismo apontando.

-É aqui? – Harry perguntou para hermione confuso - Mas por que esta fechada e principalmente, por que está tão silencioso ai dentro?

- Eu não sei... Abre!

"Por que ela tem que sorrir desse jeito? Ela quer me matar?" – Harry pensou.

Ainda sem entender o motivo abriu a porta e se deparou com um lugar fechado e quase que totalmente escuro se não fosse pela luz da lua que entrava pela parede e porta de vidro.

Assim que ia perguntar o que havia acontecido a luz se acende e uma pequena multidão pessoas saltam do esconderijo onde estavam gritando:

- SURPRESA!

Harry ficou estagnou-se assustado sem saber o que fazer ao ver a maioria de seus amigos gritando e acenando.

Não pode deixar de sentir uma enorme felicidade enquanto percorria lentamente os olhos por todas as pessoas que estavam ali no quatro, mesmo sentindo a falta das quatro pessoas que estivem por tão pouco tempo em sua vida que não estavam ali.

___ Ah, Harry, querido. Meus parabéns! Não é todos os dias que fazemos dezessete anos – a senhora Weasley disse dando um "abraço de urso" – Você esta muito magro, você comer um pouqui...

___ Os outros também querer dar os parabéns para o aniversariante, mãe. – Rony disse lá atrás tentando passar pela multidão que queria cumprimentar o amigo.

___ Ok! Ok! – a senhora Weasley disse saindo da frente de Harry para que os outros.

Todos os outros foram cumprimentando e entregando seus presentes que foram colocador por Hermione em uma mesa perto dali para que ficasse mais fácil para o moreno dar atenção aos amigos.

Quando Harry finalmente se viu longe do centro de atenção começou a procurar pela morena que tinha certeza que havia planejado tudo, mas Gina segurou sem seu braço olhando em seus olhos e disse:

___ Harry, posso falar com você?

___ Claro. – Harry disse ainda percorrendo aquele salão com os olhos - Vamos lá fora. Lá deve estar menos barulho

_____ HP _____

* Música do Linkin Park, "One Step Closer"

N/A: Esse capítulo foi bem, bem light, não é mesmo? Mas no próximo já começa terá um pouco mais de ação.

Continuem lendo que tenho super ideias para colocar dessa vez. Coisas que não tinham antigamente. =D

Antes que eu me esqueça de avisar, esse capítulo contém alguns (vários, talvez) erros de português, mas como minha beta não está tendo tempo para corrigi-los, vou postar mesmo assim e depois quando ela me enviar o capítulo eu coloco ele, pois TALVEZ alguns de vocês estejam curiosos para saber o que vai acontecer.

Até a próxima!

_James V Potter___


End file.
